


Make It or Fake It

by wensleydale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tsukishima Kei don't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensleydale/pseuds/wensleydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo tries to get Tsukki to show an emotion that isn't just 'meh'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It or Fake It

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! has stolen my soul. Thanks to Ocicatsy for being my partner-in-volleyball crime. UPDATE: [Fanart!](http://ocicatsy.tumblr.com/post/95398824213/fanart-for-wensleydales-fic-make-it-or-fake-it) to accompany the fic! Courtesy of my ACE, Ocicatsy!

Training in Tokyo meant a change of scenery, if nothing else. Kei Tsukishima didn’t have anything else lined up during his break, so following the rest of his team seemed to be the least amount of hassle. Besides, he’d never have heard the end of it from Hinata if he’d decided not to go--and his headphones meant that he could tune out the rest of the team, at least when he was off the court. 

“Hey, tall, dork, and handsome--you up for some more receives? We need another player out here.” Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma’s captain, waved lazily at Tsukishima with the same obnoxious, crooked smile that he always sported. It didn’t falter even when Tsukishima’s response was a silent glare.

“C’mon crow, you can join the rest of the birds!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Fukurodani’s captain, Bokuto Koutaro, was just as bad with the jokes. And, for what seemed to be solely for the purpose of annoying Tsukishima, both captains kept involving him in their practice matches. 

“I actually just finished up with my team, and I was going to call it a day--”

“Great! That means this can be your cool-down match. What better way to end the day than with a winning game?” Bokuto had come over and slapped him on the back, which was one of the many things that bothered Tsukishima about volleyball.

He took a step away from Bokuto. “Fine, I’ll play--you two can stop trying to persuade me, already.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes again at the over-the-top enthusiasm that the two captains showed at his response. “Tch, it’s just volleyball…”

\----------------

There were a few scattered players around the gym who were willing to join, although their levels of enthusiasm paled in comparison to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s. The other Fukurodani student only joined after Bokuto threatened to cry.

The game was just as strenuous as all the other practices during this trip--it was clear that Karasuno had a lot of catching up to do. Fortunately, Bokuto and the receiver Akaashi were better matched against the three Nekoma players. It did help that their Russian weapon wasn’t around.

“Nice block!” 

Tsukishima just shrugged. It was still strange to have people cheering him on. It wasn’t necessarily difficult for him to raise his hands, and he didn’t feel like it warranted any recognition.

After a few minutes of lobbing the ball back and forth, Tsukishima started to notice that Kuroo was targeting him whenever he was serving or returning, and that it was all getting harder to block his moves. His expression must have given his thoughts away, because Kuroo just grinned and winked when Tsukishima glanced in his direction.

“Hey glasses, are you actually trying now?” 

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, although he didn’t need to say anything--only because Bokuto responded first. 

“Oi, yer just upset because we’ve got the tall guy for once!”

The way the captains could so carelessly trash-talk, and yet still pay such close attention to the chaos happening around the net was almost admirable--it made it easy to forget that they were so invested in the sport. 

Bokuto ran past Tsukishima just then, jumping up to spike the ball. It looked flawless, but even a shot so beautifully executed like that could be intercepted--yet again, Kuroo was there to send it back over and Tsukishima was too late to stop him.

“Nooo! Match point already?!” Fukurodani’s captain got extremely emotional over the smallest things, even practice matches. Tsukishima had already seen countless outbursts from him by now, so he just joined Akaashi in cleaning up the gym while Nekoma’s winners went straight to the locker room--though Kuroo managed to pat Tsukishima on the back as he was sweeping, catching him off-guard.

“I’m sweeping,” he stated flatly.

“Yeah, and before you were blocking-I could have sworn you were putting some effort into it.”

Tsukishima just pushed his glasses up on his nose. “All I need to do is show up.” He shrugged.

“Right, well, you’re doing a good job at ‘showing up’. Kuroo’s grin stretched like a Chesire cat’s, and he walked away before Tsukishima could respond. Not that he had planned on responding.

He returned to sweeping, something he’d gotten quite used to between all the practice matches with Karasuno on the losing end, or all the 3-on-3s with the captains. 

“Bokuto, that’s not going to work.” 

Tsukishima glanced up to see Fukurodani’s captain trying to sweep with two brooms at the same time. He steeled himself. It was going to be one of those nights…

\---------

“All right, we’ll see you tomorrow for rematch number...geeze, what were we on now? Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s second-in-command sighed. “Number 11, I think.”

Bokuto slapped Tsukishima on the back as energetically as ever. “YEAH! REMATCH NUMBER 11!”

Tsukishima made a sour face. “Yeah, more flying retrieves…” He turned, about to head out, when his search in his backpack for his headphones proved fruitless. He bit back a few choice words, and instead marched back past the Fukurodani guys--he must have left it in the locker room.

Kuroo strolled around the corner as Tsukishima opened his locker, whistling aimlessly. He had on the missing headphones. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened for a moment, which Kuroo noticed with a smirk, clearly not giving a fuck. “Hey glasses--”

Tsukishima hadn’t had his composure tested to this extent since Karasuno’s first match against Aobajousai, where Aobajousai’s captain spent most of the match targeting him for whatever reason. He’d never asked for any attention, and it was getting old.

Eyes narrowing, Tsukishima refrained from showing his annoyance...for the most part.

“Thanks for bringing me my headphones.” He stared coldly at Kuroo and held out his hands until he got them back. He didn’t ask any questions or expect any answers; he just wanted to go back to his room. He plugged the jack into his phone and queued up one of his playlists, and began to head out--except that Kuroo had stayed in place, arms crossed.

“I’m leaving.” Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo would say anything. The guy always acted a little strange around him, but it wasn’t stopping him from going.

“Hahaha, seriously? How do I get you to react?” Kuroo rested a hand on the locker next to Tsukishima and leaned next to him. Kuroo was just as bad with personal space as Bokuto.

Inwardly, Tsukishima seethed. Now he knew for certain that the only reason Kuroo had his headphones was to piss him off. Naturally, he didn’t show his anger. “Ah, so you want to know how to pump me up about volleyball, is that it? Get me excited, like some of my teammates?” He straightened his glasses and stood straight over Kuroo. “Please. It’s not going to happen.” He went to leave again, but Kuroo’s other arm was now blocking his way.

“Excuse me,” he huffed, stony veneer finally starting to crack.

“Hrm…” The edges of Kuroo’s lips were curled up in a slight smile as he studied Tsukishima.

“Ugh, don’t just stand there and ‘hrm’ me,” Tsukishima muttered. 

“Hah, fine.” Kuroo suddenly leaned further in, his face next to Tsukishima’s. “I won’t.” 

Tsukishima liked to think that he was good at reading people--that most people followed a pattern. This time, however, Kuroo threw him completely off by kissing him. Tsukishima couldn’t even open his mouth to snark since Kuroo’s was in the way, and Tsukishima didn’t trust Kuroo to not use tongue.

“You finished trying to raise my enthusiasm or whatever?” Tsukishima wiped his lips off and narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. He would have reacted much differently if Kuroo hadn’t already given away his motivation. Now it was becoming a battle of the wills, and like any competition, one couldn’t show any weakness.

“Well shit, I feel like you must have a lot of practice at remaining ‘cool, collected, and extremely disdainful’.” Kuroo had pulled back and ran his hand through his hair, raising the stray strands up even more.

“I have to put up with people like you. Although most of them aren’t trying to make out with me.”

“Pfft, that was nothing. I could try that next though, if you were interested--” Kuroo waggled an eyebrow at him suggestively.

“Ugh, you’re worse than Tanaka and Nishinoya…” Tsukishima pushed Kuroo’s arms out of the way so that he could remove his headphones. “Fine then, I can see you’re going to be persistent about this.” He leaned back against the lockers, and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t fake enthusiasm very well.” 

The edge of Kuroo’s lip twitched. Tsukishima continued before he could make any moves. “If you fail to get me excited, you have to promise to leave me alone the rest of this training camp.”

Kuroo nodded, still grinning. “And if I do get you excited…? ...well, that sounds like a prize in itself.”

Tsukishima would have said something, but he had places to be and stalling Kuroo wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Instead, he just sighed and rolled his eyes at that goofy remark.

“Haha, I already know you’re immune to words…” Kuroo hadn’t exactly moved away from Tsukishima, but he someone managed to get even closer, so that Tsukishima moved back--or at least tried to, since the lockers were in the way. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt the barest hint of Kuroo’s lips against his ear, the warmth from his breath on his cheek.

“Do you always sound like a bad romance novel when you’re off the court?” Tsukishima had turned to face away from Kuroo’s searching mouth, though his words hadn’t seemed to have much of an effect.

Tsukishima needed to find something else to focus on, now that he’d all but agreed to making out with Nekoma’s captain--normally, his whole ‘being an apathetic asshole’ shtick worked pretty well at getting people to leave him alone. But now, with someone competitive like this--

He must have taken an audible breath, since he heard Kuroo chuckle quietly against him. “Ha, you’re a pushover after all.”

“Excuse me? How long have you been hounding me about trying my best and getting excited about volleyball?” Tsukishima was a bit miffed.

Kuroo just moved on, traveling lower on Tsukishima’s neck, down towards his collarbone. Fortunately, his shirt would soon get in Kuroo’s way--or it should have, except that Kuroo’s hands had moved from the locker behind Tsukishima to the bottom of his shirt, and were now under it--

“Hrm? Did you say something?” Kuroo looked expectantly at Tsukishima, a crooked grin plastered on his smug smug face--Tsukishima had to stop himself from outright glowering at Nekoma’s captain, and instead raised one hand off the locker to absentmindedly adjust his glasses again, as if to bring his attention away from Kuroo’s wandering hands.

“No, you must be hearing things.” 

Kuroo’s grin grew more crooked.“Ah well. If you do suddenly decide that there’s something that is worth getting excited about, just...give me a shout.”

Tsukishima would have face-palmed at that remark, if his hands weren’t already keeping him from sliding down the locker in an undignified manner. This guy…

Kuroo trailed his hands down on Tsukishima’s body, fingertips easily sliding under the elastic waistband of his gymshorts. Tsukishima bit his lip as Kuroo delved further, his mouth still against Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima’s fingers went rigid against the metal locker doors when Kuroo’s hands moved between his legs--

“You sure everyone’s done for the night?” Tsukishima said with some difficulty. “Some idiots on my team think it’s fun to practice until midnight.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with showing a little enthusiasm--” Kuroo emphasized this with some deft groping, “--but it looked to me like everyone was calling it a night. Don’t worry,” Kuroo murmured as he lowered his head and knelt in front of Tsukishima, “I don’t think you’ll be going to bed too late.”

Whatever response Tsukishima had to that was completely choked back as he dealt with Kuroo’s hand around his cock, then Kuroo’s lips around him, then Kuroo’s tongue--it was a bit more intense than he’d expected. His fingernails scraped harder against the lockers, but he ignored the pain. His attempts at staying focused failed; his breaths were ragged as he watched Kuroo’s mouth run against him.

He quickly looked away when Kuroo glanced up and caught his gaze, though that just encouraged Kuroo to work his mouth and hands faster.

Tsukishima could only hold out for so long at this rate--it wasn’t long before Kuroo had him coming, a muffled cry as Tsukishima placed a hand over his mouth.

Kuroo eventually drew back, and slowly stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, I don’t think you faked that enthusiasm,” he said with a smirk. “See you at practice tomorrow.”


End file.
